1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying flowers and bouquets and, more particularly, to flower and bouquet display devices especially adapted for displaying the flowers and bouquets in association with a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This patent contains improvements to the flower and bouqet display apparatus set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046 of the same inventor herein. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046 is incorporated herein by reference. Although the flower and bouquet display devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046 have many desirable features as explained in that patent, the present inventor has discovered still other features that would be desirable in a flower and bouquet display device. For example, with a flower and bouquet display device associated with a table, it would be desirable if a device were provided which permitted the alternate receipt of a variety of handle-containing bouquet holders. More specifically, in this respect, it would be desirable if a flower and bouquet display device were provided which included a single modular structure which permits the alternate receipt of a variety of handle-containing bouquet holders. In addition, it would be desirable if a flower and bouquet display device were provided in which the handle-containing bouquet holders have tapered handles which fit into the modular handle-receiving structure for providing a wedging fit between the handle and the handle-receiving structure.
Often, flower bouquets have pins for attaching the respective bouquets to objects that can receive the respective pins. In this respect, it would be desirable if a flower and bouquet display device that is assocated with a table were provided with a structure that receives the pins of pin-containing bouquets. Moreover, it would be desirable if such a pin-receiving structure could be tilted at a desired display angle for displaying the pinned on bouquet.
Thus, while the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,04 discloses the use of a bouquet display device associated with a table, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,046 does not teach or suggest a bouquet holder and display apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits the alternate receipt of a variety of handle-containing bouquet holders; (2) includes a single modular structure which permits the alternate receipt of a variety of handle-containing bouquet holders; (3) provides bouquet holders which have tapered handles which fit into the modular handle-receiving structure for providing a wedging fit between the handle and the handle-receiving structure; (4) provides a structure that receives the pins of pin-containing bouquets; and (5) provides a pin-receiving structure which can be tilted at a desired display angle for displaying the pinned on bouquet.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bouquet holder assembly for bouquet display apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.